


The Glitter Is Gone.

by secretlyryanross



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Apocalypse, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyryanross/pseuds/secretlyryanross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the strict watch of BL/IND, four group of survivors come together and live out their lives together in...sort of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glitter Is Gone.

Gerard scoffs, eyes rolling over isles of expired cans and rotting fruit. It’d been tough recently. Food tight and meat tighter. With animals going extinct and food being so scarce that people are forced to eat dog food, well, Gerard was bound to break the rules sometime or another.

Rule #3: No scavenging. Anyone caught doing so will be executed. 

He was putting his own life on the line, he was putting Frank’s life on the line, but most importantly he was putting Mikey’s life on the line and it wasn’t something he’d do voluntarily. Not unless they were starving, which...they were. 

They were in an old, deserted mall that was around 2 miles from the nearest city. Scavenging wasn’t something to play with, but they figured that this old, run down place would be the last thing that would be checked. So Gerard and his group jumped on it. 

Currently, Mikey and Gerard stood inside a store, Mikey looking in disgust at peaches with an old expiration date and Gerard being lookout. Frank wasn’t there, but he was around. He decided that two eyes were better than one, so he should trace around the place for any sign of life that would be threatening to his group.

It could have also been true that Frank didn’t want to be in a closed-in space with none other than Mikey Way. Mikey just...didn’t feel comfortable around him. He didn’t trust him, because the only person he could learn to trust after his mind was swept was his brother. That was after plenty of coaxing and baby pictures that Gerard had drawn of the two of them. He had always been sort of an artist.

Now, though, Gerard’s art didn’t seem to matter. In the beginning of the days he had tried to sell it for food, clothing, or even tradables, but no one seemed to bite. Paper had grown scarce and so did good drawing ink and pencils, so it turned from a hobby to a luxury in the short span of maybe a year. It’s not to say that it didn’t sadden him that his art skills were going to waste, because it did, he just thought that there were more important things to be sad about than a bunch of ink on paper.

Mikey was the one who always kept a look out for anything to aspire Gerard’s need to draw, to paint, to just sketch a simple outline of someone’s back. Multiple pages were filled to the brim with photos of Mikey smiling, Frank sitting around a campfire, and even a few of the desert sky when the moon shone the brightest. 

“Gerard, it’s getting dark…” It was visible through the cracks in the walls that they should find Frank and get back to their camp, their safe haven deep into the woods. Filled to the brim with their stuff, with memories and survival blankets. Only what they could keep on their backs, though. Only what they could run with. They’d taken their fresh bottled water from a stream they’d found nearby with them, as well as a few blankets and basically anything they might need if they got stuck. 

Nonetheless, the boys’ bungalow still remained, standing silent amongst trees and moss that even Gerard, the nature freak, didn’t like.

“Yeah, Mikey, I know.” He sighs, looking down the last aisle in the shop before turning to face his brother. “We should go, then? Find Frank and just...retreat…?” It’s not moments after Gerard says this that Mikey goes still.

There had been this thing with Mikey after Gerard had got him out of BL/IND territory. He’d been different in a sense, nothing that wasn’t like Mikey, other than the memory loss. Having to rebuild back up from the bottom of the depths of his mind, even Mikey had noticed that his senses had been...heightened. Or, well, one of his senses, anyway. 

Hearing was something that Mikey had been tested on. They’d found high signs of productivity in something inside him that Gerard couldn’t figure out, only resulting in him being captured from right on Gerard’s nose and worked on for months. At least, without calendars it’s what it seemed like. Once Gerard had got him back, it was for the better, even with mutations and whatnot. 

“Shh.” Mikey presses a finger to his brothers lips, looking around with his eyes narrowed. He takes a silent step towards the shelves on their right side, pressing his ear against them. Gerard categorized what he was doing as movement listening. Something that was silent to the normal ear, but very loud to the superhuman ear. 

“Someone’s here, Gee...two people? One person? I’m not sure, I’ve got...multiple readings of footsteps.” It’s a rare occasion that Mikey’s hearing gets confused. Creaky buildings sometimes have an effect, especially when they’re settling, but in a mall that’s been around for years? No, something had to be wrong. 

Mikey seems to register movement before Gerard does, but the person who moves first is the one who they’ve never met before in their lives. “Don’t fucking move or I will shoot.” There’s a cock of a gun, metal against metal loud in the small vicinity of the shelves. Gerard feels the cool barrel of a gun pressed into his neck. Mikey looks like he could shoot lasers out of his eyes any second now. 

“Pat, get the skinny one.” The unknown captor says from behind Gerard’s back. A chubbier, blonde guy hustles to get behind Mikey, pressing a gun into the same spot just behind his brothers head. 

“William, just aim at either one. Be on watch.” The voice from behind Gerard says again and out of the corner of his eye, Gerard can see a very skinny man hold up a gun at him. 

“Sure thing, sir.” It’s the sir that catches Mikey off guard, looking at the black haired man behind his brother. His hair goes down further than his eye, cut off in a choppy side bang style. He has day old eyeliner rimming his eyes and a battered flannel covering what looks to be muscular arms. He rubs Mikey the wrong way already, but maybe that’s to be predicted with him holding a gun to his brothers head. 

“Follow me or...well, don’t and see what happens.” The man in charge shoves Gerard forward, closer to Mikey, and Mikey can feel himself being forcefully turned around. He glances back at his brother, eyes conveying what he can’t in words. Gerard doesn’t seem to understand, so he just mouths it. ‘Don’t resist.’ His brother looks weary, but moves on along with the rest of the men. 

Mikey looks around, closes his eyes as he’s moving and focuses on hearing. From the left he can hear whispers deep down through the mall, from the right scuffs of feet aimlessly walking. Below he can hear his own feet and behind him he can hear the enemies feet and his brothers feet. There are mice scuttling through the vents above, probably starving to death if they’ve eaten everything in the old building. 

“Stop.” Mikey opens his eyes to see that they’re at the front of the outlet they’d been in, pushed to where no one could see them if they came by. Pat roughly pushes him against the wall, face pressed against the chipping paint before he gets turned around. The gun is in his face now, not directly against it, but close enough to it that he’s still on edge. Next to him he see’s Pete doing the same thing to his brother.

Gerard notices the leader, the one with the gun held to his face, looking at him and then at Mikey and again. He must be making a connection of some sort, but who knows. The Way brothers have been known to catch your eye, what with Gerard’s flaming red hair and the way that Mikey dresses.

“Um, Pete…” William, the one who is standing off to the side with his gun held up aimlessly pipes up. “Shouldn’t you ask them the questions?” Their leader, who’s named Pete (which Gerard thinks fits him, but Mikey thinks is too bland of a name for such a weird looking guy) sends a sharp glance towards William, eyes calculating before he nods. 

“Why are you here?” It’s a simple question, but it makes Mikey go silent. Gerard would have to answer, because even he didn’t know how to explain anything without letting everything slip.

“Food, we needed food.” Gerard’s voice is rushed and high, “The crops are failing, you know that. Meaning we can’t trade for them, so we thought that…” It’s now that Gerard gets wary, “We thought that we could get food here.”

“Rationing is illegal, isn’t it Patrick?” Pat, or Patrick, looks at Pete and nods solemnly. “Yep, thought so.” 

Gerard pauses, looking over Pete, William, and Patrick, “You’re here, though, and you definitely aren’t apart of BL.” He grimaces at the nickname, scowling at the gun in front of him and at this Pete guy that acts like he’s so holy. 

“Aye,” Pete presses the gun into Gerard’s temple, “Watch it. You’re not the one with a gun presses against my face. All I have to do is give Patrick the signal and he’ll shoot your brothers brains out as well, red.” Pete looks up at Gerard’s hair, then back down at his face before smirking at letting off the gun a little bit. 

“So, next question, right Bilvy?” Pete smiles sweetly at his teammate, then returns looking at Gerard with the same sickenly sweet smile. “You got anyone else with you?”

“No.” It’s fast, but the question made Gerard’s blood run cold. Mikey furrows his eyebrows. 

“What about--” His eyes widen and as he shuts his mouth Patrick presses the gun into his head sharply. 

“What about who, skin and bones?” Pete directs William to take his spot, going over to Mikey and getting in his face. 

“No one.” Mikey looks down, grimacing at the two guns pressed into him.

“I’ll blow your brains out if you don’t tell me now.” Pete is scarily close to him, eyes looking black in the dim lighting of the store. 

“Do it.” A gun cocks and just as it does Gerard screams out the one name on Mikey’s lips. 

“Frank!” 

It’s not loud, but it’s really loud to Mikey. His hearing was kicked in, focusing on everyone’s breathing and the beat of his brothers heart. Pete backs away and Mikey no longer feels the revolver pressed against his temple. 

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” A fake smile is placed back onto Pete’s face. “Now, you’re going to do as I say, red. What’s your name by the way?”

Gerard clears his throat, voice coming out hoarse anyway, “Gerard.”

“‘Kay, red. Or, well, Gerard. You’re going to yell out for your little...Frank…” Pete looks to the side, eyes abashed before regaining his composure. It’s a moment before he’s speaking again. “Yell for him!”

Pete grabs Gerard by the hair, causing William to step back a little, gun still aimed. “Do it, red!”

“Frank!” Gerard bellows, causing Patrick to jump. He seems as though he had tuned out and was just now tuning back in. 

Somewhere across the mall, 6 men become more alert that they aren’t alone, and one man becomes more alert that his friends are in trouble.


End file.
